Cuidado
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Tener bajo responsabilidad a un niño de 11 años, no presagiaba nada bueno. ―¿Quién osa a irrumpir en mi cuarto? ―… ¿Eh? ―menos, si era uno como Zeref. Definitivamente, no debería de haber aceptado. ZeLu/ZerCy.


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cuidado<span>  
><strong>**  
>Prólogo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"¡Hija! Necesito que me ayudes."<em>

Leyó, curiosa. ¿Qué cosa debería de necesitar su madre, alguien con quién casi nunca se contactaba? Cómo venganza no le iba a contestar, pero la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro y no se podía aguantar.

Se mordió el labio instintivamente sin poder decidirse. Suspiró al verse acorralada entre la espalda y la pared.

_La curiosidad mató al gato… _Y esperaba a qué no fuera así. Tecleó rápidamente respondiendo a su madre con un, _"Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?"._

**Z & L**

―Tú…―le echó una rápida mirada estudiándola. Esos ojos negros parecían atravesarle el alma, estremeciéndola. ―, ¿quién eres?―definitivamente, no debería de haber aceptado.

¿Realmente él era un niño común y normal?

―S–soy Lucy Heartfilia―pues, no lo parecía―, tú nueva y primer niñera. ―consiguió completar la frase luego de un incómodo silencio.

Repasó nuevamente como llego a aquel panorama.

Su queridísima madre le hizo una oferta ―de la cual se arrepiente de aceptar―, el cual era cuidar de un niño llamado Zeref; en resumen, un trabajo de niñera.

La jornada de trabajo era desde que termina el tiempo de escuela hasta la cena. Casi todo el día. Todos los días. Todos los meses. Y se quería morir.

Se arrepentía profundamente haber aceptado.

―Ah, así que tú eres de la que Layla–san me habla siempre.―sorprendida de escuchar aquello, curvó sus labios gentilmente sin quererlo.

―Justamente, soy su hija―se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura y acarició su negra cabellera, él solo cerró sus ojos. ―. Espero llevarnos bien, Zeref.

―… Lo mismo digo.―al ver su divague comenzó a sentirse nuevamente asustada.

¡Qué tal si no le agradaba finalmente! Oh, hombre, ¡eso sería completamente malo!

Justo que había encontrado un pequeño gusto y agrado hacia él, le vendría con que no era de su agrado… Vaya, y se hacía llamar Lucy _Lucky _Heartfilia.

Miró tras su espalda buscando con la mirada a su madre… Y no la encontró. ¡Maldita hija de…! La había dejado sola, completamente sola.

La había estafado profundamente.

―E–eh… ¡¿Q–quieres hacer algo?―exclamó poniendo las manos en sus dos pequeños y delicados hombros. Nerviosa dirigió su mirada a la cara de Zeref y… Vaya, ¡era como un demonio… o un ángel… o lo que sea!

Pero parecía… irreal, como algo mitológico.

Su piel era de color nívea, con unos ojos negros y profundos que la atrapaban. Su cara seria incitaba más a su belleza natural ¡Y su cabello! Era brillante, de un color sinónimo al de sus ojos; negro.

Ahora entendía la fascinación de su madre por éste niño.

―Eres… ―escuchó salir de los labios del otro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se avergonzó de aquello con sus mejillas un poco rojas. ―, ligeramente interesante. ―Zeref curvó sus labios de forma angelical, hipnotizándola.

Se quedó helada sin saber que hacer realmente.

Era el ángel…, no, un arcángel en primera persona.

―Heh… ―tapó su boca con una de sus manos en forma de puño, tratando de contener su risa. ―. Eres alguien tierno verdaderamente, Zeref.―sonrió sinceramente por reflejo, parándose. De hecho, ¿desde hace cuánto que estaba arrodillada? Zeref la distrajo tanto que no se había dado cuenta.

Zeref, ese niño, era el interesante.

La primera impresión que tuvo de Zeref fue de alguien carente de emoción, con ojos vacíos, que no detonaban más que tristeza e indiferencia. Pero vaya que estaba equivocada, al parecer es muy amable.

Es un ángel, al mismo tiempo un demonio… Cómo un ángel caído.

Sintió unas manos apretar la falda de su uniforme y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Zeref.

―Tengo hambre…―él desvió su mirada, al parecer, avergonzado―¿P–podrías hacer algo de c–comer? ―y titubeando, dijo aquello.

Algo cálido cruzó en su interior; era alegría. Alegría al saber que alguien la necesitaba para algo. Tocó disimuladamente en donde se suponía que encontraba su corazón, otro órgano más.

―Claro.―por tercera vez en aquel día, sonrió sin pensar en nada, caminando hacia la cocina con Zeref pegado a ella como chicle.

El primer día no fue nada malo, la verdad.

Creo que está vez… No se arrepentía para nada.

**Z & L**

Y de nuevo se arrepentía. Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación, y rendida con un suspiro, entró sin permiso al cuarto del niño.

―Oye, Zere–. ―antes de que diga siquiera su nombre, la interrumpió con su mano sin mirarla.

―¿Quién osa a irrumpir en mi cuarto?

―Espera, ¿qu–?

―DIJE que _quién osa a irrumpir en mi cuarto._

―… Lucy.

―Bien. Muy bien. ―escuchó unos aplausos de su parte… ¿Eh?

―Zere–.

―Ahora ven―sonrió congelada al escuchar lo que dijo―. Necesito ayuda con mi tarea.

¿Así que todo el problema era por eso? Rio a lo bajo y se sentó a su lado. Asintió y confirmó en respuesta, echándole mirada para ayudarle.

Zeref era un chico ni común ni corriente, era especial… era Zeref. Cosa que dificultaba más cuidarle.

―Gracias.

Pero, amaba los retos. Por eso, amaba al niño.


End file.
